falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Big Town
(north-west) (north-east) (south-west) (south-east) (mutants spawn) }} Big Town is a medium sized settlement surrounded by a makeshift wall. The town consists of six survivors and four possible additional characters. The town has been ravaged by super mutant and slaver attacks. It is located north of Vault 101 and southeast of the Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema. It is also one of the starting points of the quest Big Trouble in Big Town. Background The population of Big Town is mostly comprised of teenagers that were formerly residents of Little Lamplight, having been expelled upon their sixteenth birthday.Continuity error: Sticky states that this age is 18. Everybody else says it is 16. Big Town was glorified by those of high authority in Little Lamplight as a safe and comfortable area where "mungos" go to live. In reality, Big Town is constantly besieged by slavers and super mutants, while the demoralized residents can do little to repel the invasions. When the Lone Wanderer arrives in the settlement for the first time, they are informed that some residents were kidnapped by super mutants and taken to the old police station in Germantown, whom the Wanderer can rescue if they so choose. Upon arrival, every resident is seemingly depressed and ready for death. A prime example of this can be observed through dialogue with Bittercup. Aftermath After the quest "Big Trouble in Big Town" is completed by showing the citizens how to defend themselves, mutant attacks will cease on Big Town, and the area turns into a relatively safe place to visit. The quest can also be completed by simply fighting off the mutants and not teaching the citizens anything in the way of self-defense. The effects this may have on the citizens in the future are uncertain, however. The chosen method of handling the problem (or not), will also determine what happens in a certain random encounter with a wasteland merchant. If the player chooses to help Timebomb, the player will receive the Lucky 8-ball and free healing services from Red. Layout Big Town is a small town which apparently used to be a sprawl of suburban housing before the Great War. It has since been transformed into a makeshift fortress with walls made of cars, debris and rubble. The dilapidated homes are fortified with barbed wire and sandbags. The town is only accessible by using a bridge crossing a makeshift moat (located at the north end), as the town is surrounded by barricades. Buildings * Red's clinic * Common house * Clubhouse * Town hall Inhabitants Notable loot * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine: In Red's clinic, lying on her kitchen table. * Lucky 8-ball: Can be obtained from Timebomb, assuming the player meets the requirements. * An oversized green plate can be found next to the radio in the common house. Related quests * Big Trouble in Big Town * Strictly Business * The Replicated Man * Bittercup Runneth Over * Happy Birthday to You Notes After Big Town is liberated from the super mutant threat, the place will become a node on the caravan merchants travel itinerary. Appearances Big Town appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes "Big Town" is the name of a song by Roy Brown, whose songs Butcher Pete and Mighty, Mighty Man are included on the Fallout 3 soundtrack and are heard in-game on Galaxy News Radio. Bugs * The nearby wheels provide a better moving platform as the carts can glitch through the protectron. In order to test one's positioning, one should enter two additional cells in order to trigger the glitch; such as entering Red's clinic, then the basement of the clinic, then return to the outside. If done correctly, there should be a longer loading screen with a background image rather than a black screen, and the robot will have attempted to move. * The inhabitants may randomly become "hostile" acting as if they are going to shoot but just following the player with weapons drawn and cannot be interacted with. Leaving and waiting a few days seems to fix this. * Between the bridge and the town hall you can crouch down and drink the ground, as the moat water extends just below the surface. On PC you can use the console command to clip under the ground and see this. * Shooting a resident with the Mesmetron and promptly dispatching them may cause them to be dead in a previous save (meaning that if you kill them and reload a save that was just before you killed them, they'll still be dead). This can be fixed by continually reloading the save until they're alive. References Category:Big Town de:Big Town es:Big Town fr:Big Town hu:Big Town it:Big Town no:Big Town pl:Duże Miasto pt:Big Town ru:Большой Город uk:Велике Місто zh:大镇